


Wherever I'm with You

by theskywasblue



Series: Summer of Love 2020 [10]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Homecoming, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "It’s not as if we haven’t slept outside before.”“Sure. And now we get to have the outside, inside.”
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Summer of Love 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Wherever I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my Summer of Love series (for now?) since summer is (thematically) over - for the prompt "Outdoor Sex" (though they're technically in a tent, and it's not as smutty as is probably could be.) Basically an informal sequel to [The Old House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332720).
> 
> Title stolen shamelessly from a song by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

“Now _that_ is going to be a problem.”

Hakkai adjusted his glasses, staring up at the two foot-wide hole in the ceiling, the hole in the roof behind it, and the bright blue sky beyond that. “Oh - I don’t know. It’s not as if we haven’t slept outside before.”

“Sure. And now we get to have the outside, inside.” Gojyo grumbled, beneath the hole, the wooden floor was dark with water rot, and sagged when he tested it with the toe of his boot. The whole house smelled damp and rotten. Ruined. “Man, what a fucking mess.”

Hakkai sighed, placed a consoling hand at the small of Gojyo’s back. “Perhaps Sanzo will let us borrow the old tent.”

***

“You guys could just stay here, ya know. Sanzo wouldn’t mind.”

“Funny,” Gojyo eased the heavy canvas bag containing all their old camping gear down from the storeroom’s highest shelf. Apparently, the monks had been very sure that no one would ever need it again. “‘Cause his mouth was saying he definitely _would_.”

Of course they had stayed at the temple when they had first returned from India, for over a month. Nothing had been wrong with it, exactly - at least once Sanzo had shut down the hero’s welcome and made it _very_ clear that they were to be left alone unless they asked for something - but Gojyo was no monk, and he had zero interest in becoming one. Incense made him sneeze. When Hakkai casually mentioned that perhaps it was time to check on the state of the house, he had jumped at the chance to leave. 

He was not about to come crawling back.

“It’s Sanzo,” Goku laughed, bracing the bag from below as Gojyo lowered it to the ground. He took the weight effortlessly. “He doesn’t _really_ mind.”

Gojyo climbed carefully down off the ladder, wiping dust from his hands on the front of his jeans. “I appreciate it, kid. But Hakkai an’ I gotta get back to - life - ya know?”

“Right. _Private time_ ,” Goku winked. 

Gojyo elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut it, ya little perv. Believe me, when you get sick of all these holy cue balls you’ll be glad you have somewhere else to hang out for a while.”

Goku laughed, wrinkling up his nose. “Yeah, in a tent.”

***

“Feels very familiar, doesn’t it?”

The sad thing was, it did. More familiar, somehow, than the house had felt. 

Gojyo sagged back on his bed roll. “Oh yeah. It’s just like the good ol’ days.”

“Well, the good news is that Sanzo and I had no trouble getting what we need for the repairs. At a very reasonable price. Ah -” Gojyo glanced over, and caught Hakkai rubbing at his leg, brows pulled together in a painful knot just above the bridge of his nose. The injury had healed pretty well, thanks to quick intervention; but it probably wouldn’t ever be the way it had been before. If Hakkai had been human, he might have lost the leg completely. 

“We’ve barely gotten started and already you’ve overdone it,” Gojyo sighed, sitting up again. “C’mere, lemme see that.”

“It’s alright, really.”

“Uh-huh.” _Alright_ or not, it sure didn’t take much to coax him to put his leg in Gojyo’s lap, so that Gojyo could give it a proper flex and massage, working his fingers in deep to where the muscles were really tense. “Ya know, if you really wanted to relive the old days, we could always sneak off into the trees somewhere and mess around.”

Hakkai smiled, fondly, “I always enjoyed that.”

“I think I would’ve noticed if you didn’t.”

Hakkai hummed to himself, his eyes gone far away, “I even enjoyed cleaning the grass stains off the knees of your pants.”

Suddenly, the tent seemed very warm. “Just that?”

Hakkai blinked, and his eyes became laser-focused on Gojyo’s face. “I always enjoyed the way you couldn’t help but touch yourself. Even when I asked you to wait, you couldn’t do it.” He reached out, almost gingerly, to trace two fingers across Gojyo’s cheek, like he was picturing the outline of his cock there, sliding over Gojyo’s tongue. 

Gojyo swallowed hard, his dry throat clicking loudly. “You - uh - saying I’m easy, or something?”

“Not at all,” Hakkai smiled, like butter wouldn’t melt in his damned mouth. “I’m sorry, am I distracting you?”

His hands had stopped working. Gojyo frowned at them. “You’re the only guy in the world that could get that worked up over laundry, ya know?”

Hakkai leaned over to kiss him, half-laughing to Gojyo’s mouth, only to break off in a gasp when Gojyo’s hand slipped up his leg and pushed past his waistband. Maybe he _was_ easy for Hakkai; but that was okay. Hakkai was easy for him, too - half-excited even before Gojyo’s hand got all the way around him, going back into the bedroll with just the slightest nudge. 

It might have been nice to have the luxury of this, back when they were on the road West: the low light and hush of the late-spring wind, sweet and heavy with the smell of growing things to mix with the clean smell of Hakkai’s skin. Gojyo would have liked the chance to press Hakkai into the bedroll and kiss him, to have Hakkai’s fingers tangled eagerly in his hair while Hakkai worked into his fist and then against his thigh while Gojyo got rid of his own pants. It would have been nice to have the time to press the edges of his teeth into Hakkai’s shoulder while Hakkai’s hand wrapped around both their dicks, pressing them together for just the right amount of friction, until Gojyo’s body was a warm buzz from the base of his spine to the tips of his fingers and toes; until Hakkai murmured “gently Gojyo, gently,” and kissed Gojyo so deeply that Gojyo could feel it in his chest. 

Afterwards, Gojyo pressed his face into the side of Hakkai’s neck, where the skin was warm and smelled almost exactly like the wild grass just on the other side of the heavy canvas, while Hakkai’s fingers drew nonsense patterns on the back of Gojyo’s neck, where the demon mark had faded to a shadow like an old bruise. 

“I guess it’s not so bad,” Gojyo admitted. “We can do this every night, at least.”

Hakkai laughed, “Twice a night, even.”

Gojyo sucked on the patch of skin nearest his mouth, until it bloomed bright red and Hakkai shuddered against him, fingertips pressing into Gojyo’s skin. 

“Yeah, I’m up for twice, alright.”

-End-


End file.
